


What Happened to Robin Hood?

by IfYouFeelTheForce



Category: Robin Hood (Disney) - Fandom, Zootopia (2016), robin hood - Fandom
Genre: Disney, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfYouFeelTheForce/pseuds/IfYouFeelTheForce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the sun bright in the morning sky, Officer Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde set out an a average day, or so they think.<br/>After they routinely rounds, they return to the ZPD, a small squirrel is talking to Clawhauser. His clothes are strange, green cloth and a small belt, with nothing for his bottom half.<br/>Confused, Judy decides to talk to the animal, gathering information about a foreign land known as Sherwood Forest.<br/>Soon, Nick and Judy are faced with their toughest case yet, trying to figure out, What Happened to Robin Hood?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened to Robin Hood?

The smell of morning coffee drifted through the fresh morning air of Zootopia. Swirls of sugar, cinnamon and cream glazed over, waking the citizens. 

"I ordered this 20 minutes ago!" An angry Zebra huffed, snatching the drink up from the counter. 

The coffee shop was also crowded in the morning, animals nearly standing on top one another, waiting for a cup of caffeine to wake their reddened eyes. The line swirled around the medium sized building, trying to keep the door clear for people to come and go. As the Zebra pushed the door open to leave, a flash of fiery red fur entered the shop. He slowly removed his aviators, gazing at the massive, crowded line. He snorted, then started to make his way to the counter.

"Hey, fox!" A Rhino complained, watching the fox walk through the line, Nick turned and flashed the shiny badge, winked his pale green eye. The Rhino shrunk back down and huffed. 

"Hey, Priscilla, how's the new job darling?" Nick asked, leaning an elbow on the counter. 

"It.....is....going....as....well....as....it....can....be." She slowly smiled.

"Great to hear, now, let's see here, I'll just have a regular. And, ugh, what did fluff butt want," he turned to look at the menu, "Well I'll bet anyone she wants the carrot spice latte." 

The female sloth slowly punched in the second drink, then reached up and handed the order to another animal working, who nearly snatched it out of her painfully slow hand. 

Nick slowly scooted to the next counter as another animal went to order. His gleaming gaze flickered around the bustling room. His eyes stopped on a mother Lion and a mother Beaver talking, and letting their children play together on the ground, little toys in their hands. A small smile spread across his cheeks. 

"Here you go, officer." Two cups were placed onto the counter behind him, and he quickly turned, but the worker had already disappeared to his next task. 

Nick shrugged and picked up the two cups in his hands, feeling the heat escape on his fur. He quickly walked out of the coffee shop, holding the door for a family of bunnies to enter. 

"That was very gentleman like," a cheerful voice teased from a patio table. The grey bunny placed her newspaper down, and smirked.

Nick's eyes widened as he continued to walk toward the table, "How could you say such a thing?" He gasped, looking insulted. "Now take this, ow, before my all the fur on my hand is burnt to crisp." He placed the cup down in front of her, opening and closing his hands. 

"Pretty quick service?" Judy added, looking over the front page again.

"Ah huh," Nick muttered into his cup as he took a sip. "Am I still on the front page?" 

Judy rolled her eyes, "Nick, it's been nearly a month since you graduated, the city has other things going on."  

"No they don't."

"Yes, just look at this, the annual carrot festival is tomorrow!" Judy pointed to a bold headline. "Oh, that reminds me, tonight you're coming with me to my parents, we have to help set up."

Nick raised an eyebrow, "You want me to come and help set up with your parents and your, what, 275 brothers and sisters?"

"Yes, I already told them you're coming," she replied, reading the text box about the festival.

"Wait, you actually have 275 brothers and sisters?" Nick scuffed, thinking of all those little fluff butts running around. 

Judy laughed and nodded, "What, did you guess?"

Nick smiled, "Yeah, yeah I did!"

Judy took a sip from the cup, then gleamed. "Mmm, what is this?"

"I don't know some carrot thingy,"

"It's delicious!"

"It's what you ordered," Nick lied.

"No it's not, but I'm guessing you forget and the first thing that said carrot you ordered."

"Madame, I specifically picked it," making his eyes innocent as a child's. 

She rolled her eyes, then her white phone started to vibrate, ringing. She quickly picked it up, "Officer Hopps," she answered, "Mom, what did I tell you about calling me while I'm working!"

Nick snorted laughter back and pulled his aviators down over his eyes.

"But I'm coming home tonight, why can't Molly wait until then to tell me? But - oh, hello Molly, what's up? What! Your first boyfriend? Oh my! Well what's he like? s he tall? Cute? What colour eyes?"

Nick rolled his eyes, although Judy couldn't see through his sunglasses. 

"Awe! Is he Mrs. Otterton's son? Oh I can't wait to meet him! Okay, I should go now," Judy said, looking up at a bored looking Nick. "Yes I'm coming tonight, yes he's coming too. No, we're not. Yes I'm positive. Goodbye Molly!" Judy clicked her phone off, and looked over at Nick.

"Your younger sister?" he asked, "Well one of them."

"Yeah, she's pretty excited about her boyfriend. Anyways, we should probably get going our rounds," then she stood and finished her coffee. 

Nick slid off the chair and threw his cup in the recycling. "Maybe she should give you some tips." He said, walking towards their large car. 

Judy look around the front of the car, and glared at him, "Get in the car slick." 

 

"Please sir, calm down. I've told you multiple times, this is _Zootopia_. You are in Savannah Central, ZPD." Clawhauser explained to a very frantic squirrel.  

"I don't know what that means! I need to talk to someone! Someone is missing! It's an emergency!" He squealed.

Clawhauser looked around frantically, then his eyes set on two officers walking into the building. 

"Judy!" He called, then motioned her over.

Nick took offer his sunglasses and looked at the particularly dressed squirrel, he wore a green shirt, with a leather belt, and had nothing for bottoms. 

"Sir, this is Officer Hopps and Wilde -"

"Oh help me, please! They took over the forest! He's missing! And -"

"Whoa, slow down, who's missing?" Judy said, trying to calm him down. 

"Robin, Robin Hood!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment what you think.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
